Historia de dos hermanas
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: — "hermana… no quiero dormir sola." Lo típico de una noche cualquiera, Hill llegaba a su cama cuando tenía pesadillas, y como buena hermana mayor la dejaba quedarse con ella. — "aquí estas a salvo, siempre te cuidare Hill" — "te quiero Gill" — "y yo a ti"… recuerdos como esos aun dejan tranquilla a Hill Cipher. [Fem!BillCipher] [Fem!WillCipher] Portada perteneciente a Amy-Chan56


**_Se ocurrió hacer este pequeño One-Shot, sobre Bill y Will Cipher, pero… ahm, version femenina jeje… Okno, ya… de sus vidas pasadas. Ojala y les guste._**

 ** _Título: historia de dos hermanas_**

 ** _Autora: Saory Namino Cipher_**

 ** _Summary: — "hermana… no quiero dormir sola." Lo típico de una noche cualquiera, Hill llegaba a su cama cuando tenía pesadillas, y como buena hermana mayor la dejaba quedarse con ella. — "aquí estas a salvo, siempre te cuidare Hill" — "te quiero Gill" — "y yo a ti"… recuerdos como esos aun dejan tranquilla a Hill Cipher._**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Gravity Falls no me pertenece es propiedad de Alex Hirsch. Las versiones femeninas de Bill y Will son de mi propiedad al igual que la portada del Fanfic. Si esta historia se parece a la de alguien más, quiero aclarar que NO es mi intención de copiar ni nada parecido._**

 ** _Advertencia: serán pequeños fragmentos muy pequeños._**

* * *

 ** _-:-:-:-Historia de dos hermanas-:-:-:-_**

* * *

Era una tarde cualquiera, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba, todo era tranquilidad; en aquella pequeña pero pintoresca aldea, los niños varones jugando balón-pie, las niñas jugando con unas muñecas de trapo, otras saltaban la cuerda. Solo una pequeña niña castaña permanecía sentada en las escaleras de su casa. La menor de los Bastian. Hill E. Bastian, esperaba impaciente a que su hermana mayor regresara con su madre del mercado. Jugaba con sus pies arrastrándolos en la tierra. La pequeña en verdad se estaba impacientando. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? No le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo ella sola, le asustaba que su hermana le dejara y que jamás volviese.

— ¡Hill! — escucho exclamar, levanto su mirada azul encontrándose con la mirada más azul de su hermana mayor

— ¡Gill! — exclamo la menor abrazándola — te extrañe… no me dejes así…

— Solo nos fuimos unas horas Hillie — dijo su madre acariciando sus cabelleras, la de Gill era como una hermosa cascada de oro, un poco ondulada pero muy bella y cuidada, en cambio la de Hill era más corta y un poco despeinada.

Ambas niñas corrieron detrás de su madre, una mujer muy bella, con vestimenta sencilla, un lindo vestido gris y un blanco delantal, era la vestimenta de aquellos tiempos, y era un poco similar a la de las niñas.

Gill B. Bastian, era la mayor de las hijas como antes se mencionaba, de unos 12 años de edad toda una señorita, en cambio Hill, apenas y rozaba la edad de los 7 años. Ambas eran muy unidas a pesar de la diferencia de edad que había. Gill era una señorita que debía juntarse con otras señoritas… pero no, a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermanita, era su hermana menor y debía cuidarla de que nada ni nadie le lastimara.

...

Gill ayudaba su madre a sacarles la cascara a las verduras, mientras que Hill ponía la mesa, su padre aun no llegaba de trabajar junto con los demás obreros. La castañita se paraba de puntillas para alcanzar la mesa y poner los cubiertos. Gill la miro de reojo sonriendo para sí misma, soltó un suspiro y siguió con sus quehaceres.

— Hill ¿ya terminaste? Quiso saber su madre

— Si, mamá.

— Esa es mi niña… ahora lávate las manos antes de comer… Gill y yo haremos el almuerzo.

— ¿yoooo?

— Si… tuuuuu. Chisto la mujer castaña acariciando el cabello de su hija mayor

Hill salio corriendo hasta el baño, para poder limpiarse un poco; su padre se enojaba mucho cuando desobedecían una orden de alguno de los dos. Su padre era un hombre de temer… pero sabía que en el fondo las amaba a las dos, aunque en más en el fondo hubiera querido que su descendencia fueran varones, incluso Gill había oído una vez que su padre decía que si hubiera tenido un hijo varón le pondrían Bill, Phill o Will, pero no, la segunda bebé resulto ser otra niña y de nombre le pusieron Hillary Elizabeth, gran nombre para una pequeña, cosas como esas le daban un poco de risa ambas niñas.

…

Al cabo de varias horas, su padre… de porte serio, había llegado; la pequeña familia se encontraba sentada en aquel comedor sencillo, todos comían en silencio, más Hill había empezado a jugar con sus garbanzos, uno salto del plato para caer en el plato de Gilliane, la rubia empezó a reír bajito mientras continuaba comiendo, pero pícaramente arrojo un garbanzo al plato de la menor.

— Niñas… basta. Dijo su padre

Más las pequeñas seguían jugueteando, un trozo de zanahoria callo en el plato de la mayor, hasta que comenzaron a arrojarse las demás verduras, armando una pequeña pelea.

— Basta — dijo el padre — niñas… ya basta.

Ambas jovencitas seguían riendo sin disimulo, su padre no tolero por mucho más ese tipo de comportamiento y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos llamando la atención de las tres presentes.

— Hillary… Gilliane… a su cuarto ¡Ahora!

Ambas niñas se miraron entre sí, bajando un poco la cabeza, las dos dejaron el comedor y subieron a su cuarto.

— Amadeo… son solo niñas — dijo la mujer

— Suzanne… pero necesitan disciplina…

— Por dios… solo…

— Si hubieran sido niños… serían más disciplinados…

— Sabes que no es mi culpa que haya sido así… pero son nuestras hijas… debemos amarlas.

— …

…

Gill subió a su cama cuando termino de cepillar sus dientes, Hill se había acostado minutos antes. La rubia se acomodó entre las sabanas y soltó un suspiro para arrojarse a la cama.

— Gill…

Se escuchó en un susurro, Gill trato de ignorarlo para seguir durmiendo de todas formas.

— Gill... — silencio total — Gill… hermana… no quiero dormir sola.

Gilliane soltó un suspiro, y soltando un leve "está bien" le dio el acceso a su hermana para dormir con ella.

— Aquí estarás a salvo… siempre te cuidare Hill.

— Te quiero Gill.

— Y yo a ti…

— ¿siempre estaremos juntas verdad?

— Siempre, no importa si somos dos ancianitas arrugadas… siempre estaremos juntas.

La castaña se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de su hermana, soltó un suspiro antes de entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

— Siempre juntas — susurro Gill antes de quedarse dormida

…

.

.

.

Se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a este punto, ahora ambas se encontraban corriendo de unos niños… ¿Qué digo niños? ¡Eran mayores que ellas! Incluso más mayores que Gill. Era un tipo y sus amigos que se creía el rey del mundo solo por ser familia del fundador de la aldea. Ambas hermanas estaban arriba de un árbol después de correr de los perseguidores.

— Todo es tu culpa Gilliane —gruño Hillary

— No lo es… ellos me provocaron — gruño la mayor — nadie llama torpe a mi hermana.

— Pero papá y mamá se enojaran cuando se enteren.

— Oye, yo solo dire la verdad… solo defendía a mi hermanita de esos tipos.

— Debemos bajar, si alguna de las amigas de mamá nos ve aquí nos acusara.

— Cierto.

Gilliane se dejó caer de aquella rama, para caer de pie en el suelo recubierto con verde césped.

— Vamos Hill… ¡Salta!

— ¡no quiero! Está muy… alto.

— Solo hazlo…

Hill suspiro, miro hacia abajo; ¡el suelo estaba muy lejos! Con algo de miedo se lanzó al vacío soltando un grito de horror en el trayecto.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.

— Hill…

— Ahhhhhhhh, no puede ser…

— Hill…

— ¿q-que?

— Ya bajaste.

La castaña parpadeo confundida, pero observo con detenimiento la situación en que se encontraba, ya había llegado al suelo donde su hermana la cargaba estilo princesa.

— Estas a salvo Hill — sonrió Gilliane

La pequeña solo hizo un puchero para patalear después en los brazos de su hermana hasta que cayó al suelo.

— Ahora si te caíste.

— … solo ayudame a levantarme.

Gill le tendió la mano a la menor para levantarla, al escuchar el grito de su madre, las Bastian comenzaron a correr.

…

Las noches eran las mismas de siempre, Hill salía de su cama para poder meterse en la cama de Gilliane, esta no tenía más remedio que aceptar que durmiera con ella. Su padre a veces les regañaba por eso, eran niñas grandes y debían dormir solas.

— Pero… no quiero dormir sola— dijo la menor

— Hillary… ya tienes 7 años y tu hermana 12… deben poder dormir solas— explico su padre

— Pero… hay demonios bajo mi cama.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaron ambos adultos

— Mi cielo… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Yo los vi… hay demonio bajo mi cama.

— Hillary, no debe ser nada… de seguro debe ser polvo, alguna ropa o un zapato— explico otra vez el adulto

— Pero…

— Nada de peros… ve a dormir—

Hillary bajo la cabeza y subió las escaleras de regreso a su cuarto, al entrar se encontró con Gilliane, quien terminaba de cepillar su larga cabellera.

— Hola Hill— saludo la mayor

— Papá dice… que no puedo seguir durmiendo contigo.

— Pero papá no se enterara— sonrió Gill —; no te preocupes… no lo sabrá.

Hillary sonrió para después correr a la cama de la oji-azul, esta termino de peinarse para después meterse también a dormir.

— ¿Por qué no quieres dormir sola?

— Hay un demonio bajo mi cama. Explico la menor

— Jhmmm, solo duérmeteme.

Gill le dio la espalda para acomodarse mejor, Hill soltó un suspiro y busco un mejor modo de acomodarse. Tal vez lo que había bajo la cama solo era ropa, zapatos, polvo, etc. Justo como papá había dicho.

…

Tal vez no tenían muchos amigos, esa era una de las tardes en que Hill se decía eso… se mantenía sentada en las escaleras de la entrada observando a los demás, las demás niñas no le hacía caso y si la veían solo cuchicheaban cosas sobre la niña.

— Muero de aburrimiento— susurro

Una mano cálida se posó en su hombro, al voltear se encontró con su hermana, sonriente como siempre.

— ¿Por qué no juegas con las demás? Pregunto Gill

— No quiero… solo son niñitas bobas que solo hablan de tener maridos cuando sean grandes.

Gill soltó una risa ante el comentario de su hermanita, se sentó a su lado y sacando algo del delantal blanco lo amarro alrededor de la muñeca de la oji-azul menor.

— Es una pulsera de la amistad… siempre que la veas me recordaras y siempre seremos amigas— dijo Gill — sin importar que…

— ¿lo prometes?

— Lo prometo.

.

.

.

Había momentos en que las demás niñas, molestaban a Hillary; burlándose y diciéndole cosas sobre que era una rara, que moriría sola, que jamás tendría un amigo y que tenía suerte de tener a Gill. Con la mayor no era muy distinto, para los niños de la aldea los más mayores y casi adolecentes, Gilliane les parecía una encantadora niña, pero esta ni se inmutaba.

Aun recordaba la vez que un chico de 14 años le dijo que cuando ambos fueran mayores, el pediría la mano de Gill en matrimonio, cosa que horrorizo a Gill; el muchacho hasta le dijo que ya comenzaba a recolectar su dote. ¿Cómo termino? Con el pobre muchacho lleno de golpes, Gill tenia metida en la cabeza que casarse era una cosa inútil y que ella quería ser algo más, cosa que por eso les parecía alguien rara a las demás niñas.

…

— Pero Gillie… ¿Por qué piensas eso?— quiso saber su madre

— Madre, si me caso… será por amor, no porque aun tipo le parezca bonita o no y solo quiera venir y pedir mi mano.

— Ok… ¿y de quien estas enamorada?— pregunto con tono risueño su madre

— Ewwww, de nadie… todos me parecen unos completos aburridos, monótonos, idiotas y torpes chicos—

Su madre soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de la muchachita, mientras tanto Hill permanecía a un lado de su madre ¿Cómo sería enamorarse?

.

.

.

…

Era una bonita noche de verano, hacía un calor de mil diablos, había pocos niños adentro; la mayoría se encontraban afuera tratando de refrescarse. Las dos hermanas permanecían la una junto a la otra en las escaleras de la entrada. Gill se abanicaba con un pañuelo y Hill solo se mantenía serena mirando el piso.

— ¿quieres ir al rio?— pregunto Gill

— No.

— ¿a traer agua?

— No.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Quiero que llueva— gruño Hillary — tengo calor.

— Y si vamos a jugar al bosque… digo… hay árboles y más sombra.

— Suena bien— dijo la menor

Las niñas se despidieron de sus padres y partieron con la condición de volver pronto y no adentrarse muy adentro.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Gill?!

La mayor de los Bastian se había escondido de la menor, habían llegado pronto al bosque, ahí estaba súper fresco, y no había nadie que las molestara. Pero volviendo, Gilliane estaba arriba de un árbol de pino, no sabía por qué, pero eran sus árboles favoritos. Contuvo una risa para luego saltar de aquella rama y quedar frente a su hermana.

— ¡Boba! No me asustes así— exclamo la niña

— Jajajaja, lo siento… no pude contenerme.

— Como sea… me toca esconderme… ¡búscame!

Gill rodo los ojos, y se puso a contar; Hillary comenzó a correr hacia una dirección opuesta y muy oculta para que la mayor no le encontrara.

…

Había llegado a una pequeña cueva, Hill se mantenía quieta y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, ese era un genial escondite y Gill demoraría en encontrarla.

— Oye Ián— dijo una voz masculina no muy mayor —seguro que aquí no hay nadie.

— Te lo dije Joan… no hay nadie alrededor… es mejor que estar en la aldea.

Hillary se hizo puñito en aquel rincón, conocía a esos tipos… eran los tipos que las perseguían la vez pasada. Ián era el hijo del hijo del hijo del fundador de la aldea, y ahí estaba junto con sus 4 amigos. Trago grueso e intento salir gateando de ahí. Pero cuando estaba cerca de la salida…

— ¡mira que tenemos aquí!— exclamo Ián tomándola del cuello del vestido — la niñita loca… ¿y tu hermana loca?

— M-mi hermana no está loca.

Ián sonrió de lado arrojándola al piso, hubiera dolido si no fuera porque Gilliane había llegado y la estaba sosteniendo.

— Muy bien… Gillie~ a ver cariño… ¿tienes lo que nos debes?

— No les debo nada.

— Oh, cierto… tus padres son los que nos deben…

— ¡mis padres no te deben nada a ti!

— No… pero a mi padre si… y quiero que me lo paguen.

— ¡nosotras no tenemos dinero! ¡Déjanos en paz!

Ián soltó una risa altanera, tomo del brazo a Gill y la hizo verle a la cara…

— Si no tienes dinero… entonces nos lo has de pagar con otra cosa.

— ¡no tengo nada!

— ¿enserio?

El pelirrojo comenzó a verla de todos los ángulos, los otros cuatro rufianes permanecían divertidos con aquello.

— Yo creo que eres muy linda ¿sabes? Tienes un hermoso cabello, unos hermosos labios, unos hermosos ojos…

— ¡suéltame!

— Tal vez… nos sirvas para un ritual…

— ¡¿ritual?!

La brujería en ese tiempo, para todos no era más que un juego… un juego que era castigado con la horca o la hoguera y por eso algunos la hacían a escondidas ¿enserio el hijo del hijo del, ya me entendieron, practicaba brujería? Claro, al ser de una de las más respetadas familias nada le pasaría de seguro.

— ¿a qué te refieres con ritual?

— Ya sabes bonita ~ le ofrecemos tu alma a un demonio y asunto arreglado

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡no dejare que me hagas eso!

— Oh… entonces… que tal si lo hacemos con tu hermanita ¿Qué dices? Muchachos…

Los cuatro tipos tomaron desprevenida a Hill para agarrarla, la pequeña niña sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

— ¡no! ¡Hill! ¡Espera!

La niña fue colocada en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba más adentro de aquella cueva, la castaña empezaba a patear y gritar pero aquellos sujetos ni prestaban atención.

— ¡suéltala!— exclamo Gilliane

— Déjame pensarlos…. Ahmmm, NO.

— ¡por favor! ¡no le hagan daño!

— Owwwww, eres una hermana muy protectora ¿sabías? Qué pena que no podrás salvar a tu hermanita de esta.

— ¡suéltala! ¡háganlo conmigo! ¡pero déjenla ir!

— ¡Gilliane!— grito Hillary

El tipo sonrió satisfecho, chasqueo los dedos para que soltaran a la pequeña, esta salio corriendo a los brazos de su hermana mayor.

— Awww, que lindo… — bromeo Ián

Con otro chasquido, hizo que sus perros falderos cogieran de los brazos a Gill para ponerla en la mesa a ella. Hillary no sabía qué hacer, Ián la sostenía con fuerza de uno de sus brazos. La rubia empezó a sofocarse, tratando de soltarse del agarre de aquellos sujetos.

— Esto no te dolerá nada Gillie~ — dijo un peli-negro

— ¿Qué harás con la otra niña? — pregunto otro chico

— Oh, pues… ¿Por qué no un doble ritual?

— ¡¿Qué?!— grito Gilliane, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse

Hillary trato de soltarse del agarre, le dio una mordida en la mano a Ián pero este la sostuvo y la azoto contra la pared y cayo inconsciente.

— ¡Hillary! — grito Gilliane

Después… todo se volvió oscuro…

No sentía nada…

Solo… había silencio…

Al recuperar la visión, no había nada en aquel lugar… solo árboles y arboles a la redonda. Quiso caminar pero no sentía el tacto en sus pies, pero aun así se podía desplazar.

…

Anduvo varias horas vagando aquel lugar, en el camino solo había visto ciervos, lobos y demás animales por ahí. Había llegado por fin a un rio, tal vez le vendría bien tomar un poco de agua. Estiro sus brazos hasta alcanzar el agua pero…

— ¡AHHHH!

Sus manos eran completamente de azul oscuro y muy delgadas. Se acercó a la orilla para contemplar su nuevo yo. Era un ente de color azul, sus piernas eran azul oscuro casi negro y solo tenía un ojo con largas pestañas.

— ¿q-que?

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Gilliane? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¡¿Y qué rayos era?! Comenzó a flotar nuevamente, ya no era una niña, ni siquiera era humana.

— Hill.

La criatura se giró encontrándose con otro ente idéntico a "ella" solo en color amarillo brillante, sintió su ojo llenarse de lagrima, pero no sintió que estas resbalaran en sí.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy yo… Gill.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

Aquel triangulo amarillo quedo callado, mirando el suelo; Hill cayo en cuenta que también sus voces habían cambiado.

— Jamás te mentiría Hill.

Hill miro aquella sinceridad en la mirada de la criatura, no tuvo más remedio que echarse a llorar. En cambio Gill, su sorpresa no fue muy diferente a la de su hermana, era una cosa amarilla flotante con brazos delgados y negros. Lo único que recordaba era que Ián y los otros habían empezado el maldito ritual en donde según el mayor le conto, darían su alma a un demonio como ofrenda para poder reclamar algo o algo así, y cuando despertó los 5 sujetos estaban más que aterrados con lo que había pasado, el demonio había reclamado las almas de las niñas como suyas.

— Todo estará bien— susurro con aquella voz un tanto extraña pero se distinguía que era femenina

— ¡¿Cómo crees que todo está bien?! ¡ya no somos humanas! ¡ya no podemos regresar a casa! ¡todo se acabó Gilliane!

— Tranquila… yo sigo aquí… nunca te dejare Hill.

— …

— Recuérdalo… hermana y amigas por siempre.

— Te quiero Gill— hipo Hillary

— Y yo a ti Hill.

Tomadas de las manos partieron con el camino que conocían hacia el pueblo, al llegar… todo aquello era un caos, uno de los cazadores de la aldea estaba acusando a Ián y a los otros de brujería y conspiración, ¿Por qué? tal vez el hombre rondaba por ahí en el bosque cuando escucho los gritos de dos niñas. La madre de las pequeñas lloraba a sin consuelo, su padre estaba hecho un demonio… solo quería golpear al maldito. Al parecer nadie las notaba en aquella escena.

— Entonces… ¿Qué somos?— pregunto Hill

— No lo sé… unos triángulos parlantes…

— No hagas bromas ahora Gill.

— Ok, pero no prometo nada…

.

.

.

.

Pasaban los años, Gill y Hill habían cuidado todo ese tiempo a sus padres… pero por causa del destino, a todos nos llega la hora de partir ¿no? Suzanne murió primero y luego fue Amadeo, algo que les rompió el corazón a ambas criaturas. Con el tiempo, Gill aprendió que podía entrar en las mentes de otras personas y leer sus pensamientos he incluso había logrado transformarse lo mejor que pudo en humana como quería de regreso y así podía estar siendo humana y triangulo a la vez, en cambio Hill, a ella le aterraba poder experimentar con sus poderes, no quería salir lastimada.

— Gill…

— ¿Qué?

— Extraño a mamá y papá— sollozo la azul

— Yo igual— suspiro la amarilla — no te preocupes… yo siempre estaré aquí.

— Gracias.

…

…

…

Los ojos de Hill se llenaron de lágrimas, estas volvieron a salir; llevo sus manos hasta su cara tratando de limpiarlas, mojando un poco los guantes que llevaba, después de tanto tiempo había podido controlar mejor sus poderes y transformarse cuando ella quisiera.

— Oye, Cipher despierta— dijo una voz femenina

— Si ama Destiny— susurro

— ¿en qué tanto piensas? — pregunto aquella joven de cabellos cortos ondulados, de ojos azules y un traje muy elegante.

— E-en nada ama.

— Mmmmm, ¿ok? Mejor deja de pensar en nada y vete a hacer lo que mejor haces ¿no crees?

— S-si ama…

— Mael te espera afuera.

— Si ama, ¡ya voy amo Mael! — exclamo la muchacha volviendo a su forma original

Después de tantos siglos, no había vuelto a ver a Gill, ambas tomaron caminos distintos; Gill se había vuelto un poco… diferente. Pero aun así la extrañaba mucho, ahora se Hill se encontraba en una dimensión difrangente… un lugar extraño llamado Reverse Falls, y su hermana… se había quedado en la otra dimensión causando caos a su paso.

— Te extraño Gill— susurro

— ¿con quién hablas?— pregunto un muchacho muy parecido a Destiny Gleeful

— C-con nadie amo Mael.

Mael Gleeful le miro confundido, sabía que Hill les temía a su hermana y a él, así que dudaba que le tuviera confianza para contárselo, y era algo que daba completamente igual.

…

La rubia de ojos negros miro a la durmiente Destiny Pines, o Pino como raramente le llamaba por la costumbre de la chica en llevar una gorra con el dibujo de un pino. La muchacha se removía entre sueños, esa mocosa la tenía completamente asombrada… con 12 años y era una mocosa muy valiente a su parecer… aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie. La había logrado vencer una que otra vez… pero esta vez toda sería diferente… Destiny y Mael Pines conocerían quien era Gill Cipher… el Weirdmageddon estaba cerca.

— Dulces sueños… mi Pino~

La rubia volvió a tomar su forma original de triangulo y con una risa despareció del cuarto. Destiny se levantó algo aturdida, su hermano seguía dormido profundamente abrazando a su cerco mascota. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse el eco de la risa de Cipher de la mente. Se froto los ojos y soltó un bostezo y cerro sus ojos castaños otra vez.

— Solo fue un mal sueño— susurro

Fin

* * *

 ** _Termine… bueno espere que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot sobre Gill y Hill… bueno ya queda claro quién es Destiny y Mael (Fem! Dipper y Male! Mabel) y bueno al igual que sus versiones reverse. Si tienen duda el nombre de Gill se pronuncia Yill y el de Hill se pronuncia Jill (Yilliane y Jillary) ¡nos vemos luego!_**

 ** _— Saory N. Cipher_**


End file.
